100 Pieces
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: [RoyxRiza] As a hundred pieces gets placed into one, we get the perfect whole. [A series of oneshots and drabbles] [Royai 100 Themes Challenge.]
1. Military Personnel

**Military Personnel**

Roy gritted his teeth and watched their target grope his favourite first lieutenant in the ass. Only he can do that...not that he had done it before. Jealousy and anger flowed through him but he didn't care.

Someone was going to get badly burnt tonight...

-

"You burnt him pretty badly sir." Riza Hawkeye stood up from examining their semi-blackened target.

"Hn...he was taking an advantage of you." He merely answered and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. "I'm the only one that's allowed to do that." He whispered huskily and breathed hot air onto her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sir..."

"You're mine." He continued and slowly kissed her neck while his hand wondered.

_Click._

"Not quite sir." She said with a faint smile and teasingly directed the gun up her beloved colonel's chin.

_The Fraternization Rule..._

"Hawkeye, rules were meant to be broken." He murmured like it was some sort of an unchanging statement. His arms still tightly clasped around her, hands unmoving.

"Hmm...I guess." She grinned, lowered her gun, and let her favourite colonel continue what he was doing before.

It wouldn't hurt being bad military dogs once in a while.

**Fin**


	2. Gunshot

**Gunshot**

Dreams...never ending dreams...

Some uses it as a place for refuge, others think of it as paradise. The rest think its hell.

_Bang!_

A gunshot is all it takes to wake one up...or... maybe put one into endless sleep. It's ironic isn't it?

"Colonel! Sir! Mustang! Roy!" Riza Hawkeye screamed, calling all the names she could think of over a limp figure.

"H-Hawkeye... You alright?" Roy coughed hoarsely and forced a smile for his lieutenant, he knew his time was almost up.

"I'm fine, I'm here now. I'll protect you." She cooed with a sniper in one hand.

"Good." He replied and slept.

**Fin**


	3. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

"Morning lieutenant. Colonel had a hard time finishing all the paperwork without you around." Jean Havoc greeted with a teasing smirk.

"Havoc, get back to work before I burn you into dusts." The sleek, handsome colonel threatened and cleared his throat as he turned to his assistant soldier. "How was your break Hawkeye?"

"It was alright." She replied with a short nod.

All the female personnel in the office were glaring at her with envy, wishing for guns to bring her down. They were all in for one catch: the prize.

They scowled as their good-looking prize laughed, amidst of a conversation with the main enemy. She was going down for sure. But it's going to take a miracle to eliminate her for she wasn't just your average soldier. She was a sharpshooter, a sniper, and the right-handed soldier of their dear colonel.

She may be the queen of the office now; but _someday_ she's going to get dethroned by the minor pawns. In other words, them.

Their beady eyes pursued the target as she followed her superior into his office to start the day's work. She was going down for sure, they told themselves again.

Riza Hawkeye smiled faintly, leaving angry female officers behind. For now and forever, she had the upper hand of the silent battle.

Victory will surely be hers.

**Fin**


	4. Grave

**Grave**

Roy, like anyone else, hated funerals. He hated how cruel the world was for taking close ones away. He hated how secrets get revealed when a death occurred. He hated how the cold words engraved on the stone tabs echoed ghostly in his mind.

Each time, he vowed to protect the ones close to him to prevent himself from celebrating their death. And yet, each time...he had failed.

_I was truly stupid..._he thought.

-

The first celebration of death belonged to his mentor. On the same day, he found out the secret to flame alchemy on _her_ back.

-

The second celebration of death belonged to his irreplaceable best friend. On the same day, he found out how cruel the gods of the underworld were.

-

The third celebration of death was the most depressing of all. It belonged to his heart. On the same day, he found two secrets. Her diary and her feelings for him that never got the chance to make it known to the world.

-

He kept telling himself to wait for the 'right' moment to confess his feelings for her. He expected her to be always by his side. Taking her for granted.

_I am still truly stupid..._he thought.

Now, his back felt cold and vulnerable. The sense of security was gone. Slowly, he placed his military cap on and looked up at the clear blue sky.

It was raining. And if felt harder than usual.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye

May Her Soul Rest In Peace

First Class Soldier.

Loved By All.

* * *

**Fin**


	5. Heiki and Heiki

**Heiki and Heiki**

Roy allowed his eyes to savor the ivory smooth skin that was bare for all to see on the sandy hot beach. It was that special time of the year where the whole military personnel could take a day off and spend some time by the ocean.

However, it was _also _that special time of the year where one get's to see Riza Hawkeye in a light green bikini. There were countless of chicks lying on the sand, half naked, but none had the skin quite as inviting as hers.

It wasn't until large hoots ringing in the air when Roy realized he wasn't the only one enjoying the view. Tons of males were looking at their way, either nodding their heads or mentally stripping the last two pieces of clothing off Riza's body.

A sense of jealousy washed over him, but then flowed quickly away as it got replaced by utter playfulness. Walking over with a sly smile, he knelt down beside the sun tanning gunner and grabbed some sunscreen.

Without even asking for permission, he splashed some sunscreen onto his hands and started massaging it on her bare back, startling her. But as soon as she saw Roy through her sunglasses, she immediately relaxed and laid back down lazily under the sun.

She always enjoyed his little 'punishment' for her whenever she decided to be too revealing in front of others. Roy, of course got what he wanted. The awestricken silent faces of the men who were staring at Riza and the satisfaction of having skin to skin contact with his first class soldier.

The highlight of their little vacation.

"Havoc!! Fury!! Is the colonel doing what I think he's doing?!" Breda cried in disbelief as he watched the pair, the ice cream in his hands unattended. Havoc and Fury sat up to look at what Breda was pointing at and shrugged.

"What? You mean the colonel applying sun screen on 1st lieutenant's back?" Fury answered calmly as he looked over. Roy and Riza were only a few meter's away from them.

"Where have you been these days Breda? That's nothing." Havoc commented lazily and laid back down. "You should see what they do when they're alone in the office."

"Pretty wild. Mustang always have something up his hooves whenever the hawk got too naughty with her weapons." Fury grinned jokingly and resumed sun tanning leaving Breda with gaping jaws and a scoop of strawberry vanilla ice cream melting on the sand.

**Fin**

**Wow...this was my longest one-shot yet. Anyways, this chapter took me longer than I expected, sorry about that. Blame the school! Thanks for reading. Ciao for now. **


	6. Death

**Death**

She always loved reading romance novels. However, there was one thing she loathed the most about it.

The ending

Either the ending won't go the way she wanted it to be or worse; one of the main characters die which is what happens most of the time. All the endings will forever be one of the following: too sad, too corny, too happy, too gushy, too unrealistic, or too perfect.

"Finished?" Roy asked as she closed her book.

"Yup." She replied, sighing a little. "The main character killed himself in the end."

"How come?"

"Because his girlfriend died."

"Well, I don't blame the guy." Roy said thoughtfully. "I would kill myself if my beloved girlfriend died."

"How come you didn't jump off a cliff when Lexa got shot by one of your pursuers?" She grinned slightly at the joke.

Insulted, Roy scowled deeply and crossed his arms. "Because Hawkeye, she never died. The bullet only hit her leg. Plus, she was never a _beloved_ girlfriend. I just dated her for fun."

"Even so...you should've been worried sick when she got shot."

"I was!!" He countered defensively.

"For only ten minutes. After you found out that the injury wasn't fatal, you went out partying later on that night. Very un-colonel like, sir."

"Oh c'mon, the bullet only grazed her leg. But anyway, like I said...she was never a _beloved_ girlfriend. If I had a beloved girlfriend that got hurt even the tiniest bit, I would stay by her side until she got healed." Roy answered manly.

Riza couldn't help but roll her eyes. "That's hard to believe."

"Hey!! I'm not as bad as you think I am!! I'm actually very caring. Why I'm deeply disappointed in you Lieutenant. After all these years, you still think I'm an uncaring playboy."

"Wow...I'm surprised that you actually knew what I feel about you sir." She said sarcastically. "Ever met one of those _beloved_ girlfriends that you were talking about?"

"Nope."

"Exactly why I think you're an un—"

"Actually yes." Roy suddenly interrupted her.

"You have?" Riza raised an eyebrow and stared at him blankly. A new feeling arose inside her. Whatever it was...it couldn't be jealousy. Can it?

"Well...she's not actually my girlfriend...not yet anyways...hopefully she will be, but I classify her as a very beloved person to me." He mused sheepishly.

_Who is it?!! _She wanted to ask or shout.

"Do I know this girl?" Riza questioned instead. Asking the question directly would be too weird.

"Hmm kind of..."

"Kind of??"

"Wow, you really want to know huh?" Roy smirked and looked at her with amusement.

"Umm...I-I was just curious that's all. I never thought you would settle down with that playboy behavior of yours." She answered hastily as colour rose up to her cheeks.

"You know...I'm actually thinking about asking her out. I think I will now." He pondered loudly.

"Y-You are?!" Riza accidentally spoke louder than usual. Oh, how she wanted to shoot whoever the colonel was talking about right now.

"Yup. Are you okay Hawkeye? You seemed a little...perplexed." Roy asked worriedly.

"I'm alright sir. So who's this beloved person of yours?" she inquired boldly.

"Wow...you're really into this." The colonel grinned teasingly and sighed dramatically. "If you must know..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm talking to her right now."

"Huh?...What do you mean you're talking to her now? Right now...you're talking to—" She gasped as she came into realization.

"Riza." He said her first name softly yet huskily. "Want to go out with me? I would die for you."

-

-

-

Maybe some deaths aren't as bad as it seems. Especially in her life story.

**Fin**

**I'm sorry for the late update! So this time, I decided to write an extra long one-shot. This theme was very troublesome for me, and I'm sorry that it ended up too drabblish/OOC. Hope you enjoyed it tho. I shall be updating frequently now. So stay tuned!**

**Ciao for now. **


	7. Crime and Punishment

**Crime and Punishment**

Roy watched vigilantly as he cautiously moved from one tree to another. Aiming carefully, he shot one of his soldiers down with a paint gun. It was one of those mock wars again where soldiers have to pretend they're in a real war and shoot down the enemy.

So far, it was a fifty-fifty win for both sides since only one person was left on each side. He was going to have so much fun with his last prey. Crouching down, he searched and finally found footprints on the dirt. Smiling, he knew he had finally found his-

"Found you."

He blinked blankly and saw Riza on top of him with a paint gun pointed against his chest. Her eyes were practically dancing in merriment. "This is the fourth time colonel...you should shape up a bit." She scolded sternly in contrast with her amused expression.

"What? I shot down all those people on your team and I'm not even a sniper. I'm an alchemist, and you're saying I need to shape up." He scowled.

"That's no excuse. If you don't pay attention to what's above you, you're going to get killed in a real war."

"You're so...strict."

Riza raised an eyebrow while Roy shrunk and pressed himself against the dirt timidly. He had made her mad...big uh-oh.

"Is that a crime?"

"Ehehehe...um...no?"

"Well I know your crime _sir..._" She leaned in closer until their nose barely touched and flicked off the safety caps.

"You do now eh? What's my punishment?" He asked boldly, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow now. He was still the colonel, and she the lieutenant. The gun didn't scare him. She couldn't do anything bad to him...could she?

"Hmmm..." She thought for a minute while Roy tried not to fidget and fought the urge not to lean forward. She was so _damn_ close! Just let him have his punishment already...liked the last four times. He smirked at the memories.

Were they good...

"I know." Riza suddenly said brightly, breathing sweet hot breaths against his mouth. "I will..."

"Will..." he echoed softly.

"Leave you untouched today." She said finally and got up with a mocking grin.

"W-What?!" He blurted. A wave of disappointment washed over his heart. Now, she was being really cruel.

"Of course...I meant...untouched by _me..._but not this baby over here." She laughed and shot the last of her bullets right through his heart.

"Evil...evil...evil..." He mumbled and got up painfully. The shot hurts like hell."Evil...evil...evil..." He continued, trailing after his 'supposed' protector. She was more like a soldier from Hell than some protector.

"Cheer up _Roy_, its not like you haven't been punished before." She said smoothly over her shoulders.

He suddenly grinned at the thought despite the minor pain in his chest. Now _those_ punishments from before were directly sent from heaven.

**Fin**


	8. Storelined Streets

**Store-lined Streets**

Roy cracked his neck and finished his last bit of beer. It had been a big day for him and his military crew, minus one. They spent the whole day interrogating an alchemist on the whereabouts of the homunculi without Lieutenant Hawkeye. (She was the most skilled at these kinds of stuff you see.)

But alas, Roy happened to have granted Lieutenant Hawkeye a day off the day before. In the end they got little to no information. And so, the crew decided to relax at a nearby bar after the hardworking hours of interrogating.

"Shall we call it a day?" Havoc asked, grabbing his coat.

"Yeah." Edward answered glumly and gulped down his drink. So much for getting further information on the philosopher stone. "C'mon Al."

"Yes brother." Alphonse nodded and stood up.

It was dark by the time they got out of the bar. A cold wind blew against them unexpectedly making them jump. But it was nothing compared to the shock they had received when Riza Hawkeye (or what they believed _was_ Riza Hawkeye) walked past them, completely oblivious that they were there.

"Is that Hawkeye?" Ed breathed.

"It sure looks like it...who would've known. Pre-tty stylish there...and what looks a shopaholic too." Havoc whistled.

There Hawkeye was, clad in a white sweater and a short tan skirt with matching leather boots and gloves. Golden strands of hair rested around her neck which was clasped warmly by a long sky-blue scarf. To finish off the scene, three or four shopping bags were dangling heavily in each of her hands.

"Ehem...excuse me." Roy coughed, oh-so-suddenly. "There's something I forgot to interro-I mean do. See you tomorrow boys." He bid, running off hastily in the same direction as the trendy blond.

"Whew, can you feel the love tonight!" Havoc declared with a mischievous grin.

"Huh?" Al cocked his iron head, and stared at the smoke-loving soldier naively.

Ed however just chuckled, shaking his head at his innocent brother. "I'm sure those two can." Watching Roy from a distance as he took some shopping bags that Riza was holding.

"Feeling up to some stalking Ed?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Fin**


	9. Unknown Past

**Unknown Past**

"I'm the king of the world!" Roy, barely the age of six shouted triumphantly on a stump.

"Get down from there Roy. It's lunch time!" His kindergarten teacher scolded.

"No way! Kings aren't suppose to have lunch now, they're suppose to be having an adventure!" He declared.

"If you don't get down, you won't get your chocolate cake!"

"Cheh, I don't need a chocolate cake. I am going to have an adventure!" The raven-haired boy scoffed and jumped down from his little stump and ran out to the open street without his teacher noticing.

"I am going to have an adventure, I am going to find big treasures, I am going to fight baddies, I am..." He looked around. "Lost. Uh-oh...kings aren't supposed to be lost."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Huh?" Roy turned his head and saw a little blond girl in front of him. A little _pretty _blond girl he might add.

"I said whatcha doing?" she repeated again.

"Ummm...I'm trying to find baddies so I can fight them! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"There's no baddies around here." She answered curiously, wondering what he's really up to.

"Awww!! There's no baddies here?"

"Yup."

"Where am I anyway? Is this the land of oz?"

"No...this is earth."

_Growl..._

"Eh!" Roy peered down at his tummy and remembered the chocolate cake that was waiting for him. Too bad it wasn't with him now.

"Here." The girl fumbled around, and managed to pull out two rice balls from her pocket. "You want one?"

"Umm...mommy says I'm not supposed to eat anything from strangers..."

"Do I look like a stranger?"

"Yes? No? Maybe?...Not really..."

"Ok, then take one."

"Haha, okiee I'm hungry anyway. Thanks!"

The blond girl looked at Roy with an odd expression. "...You're weird."

"What does wee-rd mean?" He asked while munching on his rice ball.

"Um...it means...weird? My friends say it all the time. I think it means special." She answered.

"Well then, you're weird too! And you know what? I like you! Want to be my queen and marry me?" He smiled, taking another bite out of his rice ball.

"..."

"Well? Wanna get married?"

"...to you?"

"Yup! And we can have many adventures together!"

"...No."

"Dehh!! Why not? I'm handsome!" Roy cried, flashing his all-star pose.

"But I don't love you! Mamma says I have to marry a person I love most. And now, the person I love the most is daddy!"

"Well, let's make a promise. If you ever love me the most you hafta marry me." He said holding out his pinky. "Pinky swear?"

"Hmm...alright, pinky swear."

"Yay!! Oh I just remembered, I need to get back."

"Back where?"

"Back to my school! Can you help me?"

"Ok, where's your school?"

"...I don't know."

Present Day

"Rizaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Can you get me a rice ball?" Roy Mustang, now in the early thirties, called.

"This is your third rice ball colonel." Riza Hawkeye said disapprovingly. "I don't get why you like rice balls so much."

"Haha, I don't know either. Ever since I had that fever when I was just six years old, I found myself in love with rice balls. I wondered what happened before I had the fever..."

"……"

"Say Hawkeye..." Roy trailed off randomly, inspecting Riza from head to toe. "You have a boyfriend?"

"..."

"I'm just joking Hawkeye haha. Jeez, you don't have to give me that look."

"...I can't believe you're that idiot..."

**TBC**

**Hahaha...longest one shot I had ever written. Enjoy :) Got this idea from Milk Crown, to all those that know the manga. Ciao for now. **


	10. Promise

**Promise**

The battlefield is where soldiers die,

Fighting valiantly--their heads up high.

Guns flaring and angels singing,

To come relieve the warriors suffering.

-

A particular soldier loyal and brave,

Except in the end, she received a grave.

She was my life, my light, and my way,

But fate was inevitable and took her away.

-

So how did this happen, why did she die?

It's because of a promise that made her fly.

A bullet came, aiming at me,

She saw, she ran, and fulfilled her deed.

-

I watched her die in my bloody arms,

I cried and cried as she sent her charms.

She kept her promise and watched my back,

While I just sat there stupidly and did no jack.

-

Before she died, she said she was proud,

Pleased to be my underling--she could sing aloud.

She was glad that she had kept her promise,

I, on the contrary, thought it was useless.

-

However she said, this was not so,

She said it wasn't useless for all she knows.

And it wasn't my fault that she's going to be dead,

But I still wished the angels would come and take me instead.

**Fin**

**Probably the first and last poem I'm going to post on fanfiction xD.**


	11. Liar

**Liar**

"Ok everyone!" Roy clapped loudly, "This year, we are all going to take a personality survey!"

"Awww...not those stuff again..." His military personnel whined. Every year, each officer was required to take a certain survey regarding some type of aspects in their lives.

"Yup, you heard me. Go on the internet and type triple 'w' personality survey dot com." Roy ordered, typing in the address himself. "Get to it people! We don't want an angry King Bradley."

Riza stared at her computer screen with pure boredom. _I hate this stuff..._

_-_

Please press the button with your gender on it to access the survey.

_-_

Male

Female

-

_Female_

_-_

What's your favourite colour out of these four?

-

Blue

Pink

Gold

Black

-

_Gold_

_-_

What's your favourite food out of these four?

_-_

Ice cream

Sashimi

Chocolate

Steak

-

_Ice cream_

-

If you can live anywhere you want, where would you live?

-

Beach

Forest

Mountain

City

-

_Beach_

-

Element?

-

Fire

Water

Earth

Wind

-

_Fire_

-

What type of guys do you like?

-

Handsome, rich, and flirtatious

Sleek, sweet, and romantic

Cute, outgoing, and caring

Average-looking, loyal, and loving

-

... _Do I have to put an answer? ...uhhh...sleek, sweet, and romantic..._

-

Ever been in love?

-

Yes

No

-

..._What kind of questions are these?! Hell NO! _

-

Press submit to get your results.

-

_Submit._

-

"AHHHHHHHH!" Roy screamed, "What kind of results are these?!"

"Let's see colonel," Edward looked at his superior's results with a devious grin. "You are a charming flirt-"

"Hehe, I know I am." Roy said proudly.

Edward flashed him a sign of annoyance for interrupting and continued.

"A charming flirt and a playboy. You are lazy and gets away with it most of the time. You have a major ego. You don't use your brains when you talk and you are generally considered an idiot by all. Hell yeah!! You got that right, survey!" The metal alchemist cheered.

"Man...this survey was awfully accurate." Havoc noted in wonder. "Oh my results are here."

"Let me read yours, I'm sure it's worse than mine." Roy huffed _arrogantly _and looked at Havoc's results. "You are a desperate man. You are constantly trying to find your soul mate but fail to do so. Hahahaha...that's so true man...you are somewhat stubborn and hates surrendering to your enemies. You are generally considered a supporter by all."

"Heh, at least I'm not considered an idiot." Havoc grinned happily, earning himself a few curses from his superior.

"Brother, brother...your results are in too!" Alphonse called out. Instantly, all the guys began crowding around Edward's computer.

"I bet it says something about him being short." Roy snickered before reading. "You are a man with a lot of issues. You hate facing your personal problems and you are a picky eater. You are arrogant at times and you are constantly being laughed at due to some genetic problem. Tehehe...what did I tell you...genetic problem haha...such a shrimp-"

"Shut up you douchebag!!! Hurry up and finish reading." Edward growled.

"You are generally considered a caring person by all. What?! That is SO not true! Caring my ass."

"Mwahahaha...My results are better than yours! I'm not considered an idiot by all!!" He sang.

"This survey is scary..." Fuery whimpered. "It's like reading our minds...what it says are all true."

"Yeah...the part about colonel being a idiot is so true!"

"Would everyone just drop that?! Hawkeyeee wahh I'm being picked on." Roy cried and went over to Riza who was being awfully quiet. "What did you get for your results?"

"..."

She didn't say anything and just stared blankly at her screen. Her silence seemed to have invoked some curiosity among the personnel for they all came crowding around her computer.

"Let's see..." Roy scanned the web. "You are trustworthy and straightforward. You are sharp and keen like a predator. You are quiet and patient most of the time, but when you're mad...you get really mad and blow up. You are loyal and a liar at the same time. Huh??? Hawkeye, an liar? You've got to be kidding me...you are generally considered powerful by all."

Blank stares like Riza's started popping up everywhere?

"A liar?"

"That's impossible?"

"Huh?"

"I don't get it...the other stuff are true...but a liar? Maybe the survey has some flaws after all." Havoc stated aloud.

Riza just reflected to herself quietly. _I'm a liar? Since when have I told a lie?_

"Hey guys look here." Roy called everyone's attention. "There are some extra notes down here."

"PS. Wondering why you are called a liar? That's because everyone has to fall in love at some point! You can't say no. In fact, you are probably in love with someone right now but just don't know it OR you just won't acknowledge it! "

"……"

Crickets chirped.

3

2

1

"WHO IS IT HAWKEYE?!!" Everyone yelled out the question in amazement. Hawkeye in love? This, they have got to hear.

Guess who yelled the loudest?

**Fin**


	12. Proof

**Proof**

It was considered normal for Riza to have doubts on Roy for cheating. In fact, it was considered _ab_normal if she didn't. Ever since she started dating that flaming colonel of theirs, Riza's friends found out just how abnormal Riza can be.

She never suspected Roy for cheating on her, not even once! Roy is after all…the most notorious… the most infamous… the most ill-famed lady's man of all time. A sexy one too. And it was hard for them or anyone to picture Roy and Riza having a decent lover's relationship. They could not see the spark of love between them at all no matter how hard they tried.

Not only do they see Roy flirting with some female personnel from time to time, they would actually witness some of the most heated arguments in the world for the better part of their time. It was a miracle that they were even together in the first place.

Now Riza was a smart girl.

She knew what other people thought about her current relationship with Roy. And on the contrary to their beliefs, she and Roy actually got along quite well. Roy may flirt with other military chicks at times, but whenever they got a little bit _too_ close, he would back off. It's just how he is…old habits die hard and Riza understands that. Her friends wouldn't understand even if she explained it to them.

And if you must know, Riza actually _liked_ those heated arguments that she and Roy have from time to time. Not only was the aftermath a sweet proof of Roy's love, she even found it…pleasurable…from time to time.

Again, her friends wouldn't understand even if she explained it them.

**Fin **

**Wow…I really wanted to keep this chapter like two-three sentences long…but I got carried away. XD Yes, the repetitions of some phrases are intentional anddd I hope you liked this one. :) Ciao for now! **


	13. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Roy slowly opened his heavy eyelids as a ray of sunlight shone on his bare back. A little smirk played on his lips as he saw a blond-haired woman sleeping contently beside him. She had an angelic smile about her face and the sunlight only made her look more radiant.

It was strange though, seeing a soldier (might he add, a gorgeous soldier) lying beside him. Ever since he joined the military the fraternization policy was pounded inside his head until it couldn't be screwed inside anymore. For her, it was worse.

_Oh well…love prevails…_ he thought with a grin.

**Fin**


	14. Covered Eyes

**Covered Eyes**

Riza thought she was the only one that had to cover her eyes whenever the colonel flirted with other women. But what she didn't know was; the colonel had to do the same whenever a guy asks her out on a date. Jealousy is a virtue.

**Fin**

**I promise the next chapt will be longer. **


	15. Scent of Blood

**The Scent of Blood**

Riza furrowed her perfect golden brows as she sliced a potato into equal thin slices. She moved onto the freshly washed cabbage as soon as she was done with the potato. Her brows were still slightly scrunched up as she worked on the green vegetable.

"Sir…don't you have something better to do?" She blurted and gazed at Roy with utter annoyance.

If only he would stop staring at her…today had been a pretty bad day for her. She had accidentally cut herself when she was trying to pick up pieces of broken glass she had dropped earlier. The last thing she needed now was someone staring at her.

"Riza, its Sunday. We're on break, so quite the formal acts will you?" The bored man chided and leaned lazily against the palm of his hands on the kitchen counter.

"...Don't you have something better to do?" She repeated and stared at the jaded flame colonel. This time, she erased the formal acts. She would do anything to make him stop staring at her. It disturbed her greatly…and strangely.

Roy had burst into her house for no reason around noon when she was just about to make her lunch. She didn't want to be impolite so she offered to make him lunch. BUT, she didn't think he would be staring at her while she made it.

"You're no fun at all Riza." Roy scowled lightly. "Such a cold attitude..."

Riza just flashed him another look of annoyance before getting back to cutting the vegetables. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Hmm…" Roy pretended to think and hesitate before shrugging playfully. "I don't know, I guess I'm just bored."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm! Don't mind me Riza," He grinned lopsidedly that suddenly made Riza's heart jolt a bit. "Continue on with your coo—"

"Ow!"

Riza looked at her slender finger that was now covered with trails of crimson blood again. _Darn that colonel! He made me lose my concentra-_

Out of the blue, Roy grabbed her wrist all of the sudden and analyzed the wound for a second before placing her injured finger gently into his mouth.

_-tion…_ She finished with a gaping mouth. His mouth was warm under her finger and she could feel him gently sucking the blood away. Electricity passed through her body as his tongue rolled teasingly around her finger. It wasn't until she had just started to calm down when Roy released her finger and smirked humorously at her.

"W-Why are y-you here?" She demanded with a slight chill on her back and held her hand close to her pounding heart.

His smirk suddenly morphed into a mischievous one as he closed the distance between them. "Because Riza," He said casually and randomly twirled a strand of loose golden hair around his finger. "The mere scent of your blood calls me to you."

"Wha?" She looked at him with confusion and felt her face growing hot.

Roy looked at her and continued to smirk. It was obvious that he was clearly enjoying himself with her confused expressions and all...

"You blood tasted sweet by the way" He complimented coolly and leaned forward for a kiss which Riza found herself receiving without any objections.

**Fin**

**There you go haha! A bit rushed towards the ending so sorry about that. But anyway, wow...hope I made up for my previous short chapter tehe... Ciao :)**


	16. Reaching Voice Unreachable With a Voice

**Reaching Voice & Unreachable With A Voice**

Her song rang softly as she cradled her superior against her chest. Her commander, her friend, her partner, her lover, her flame, her heart was dying.

"_Sleep to the heavens, blessed upon thee, the angels with their halos, shining for all to see._"

It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, a voice that can be matched of that of an angel. He never heard her sang before. Too bad he wouldn't live to hear it again. Too bad…too bad… He gazed up with regretting eyes as she looked back with teary ones.

"_The diamonds in the sky, twinkle without shame, the angels are coming, coming to relieve your pain._"

It only took them one look to know what each other was thinking.

"_They've come to dance, their hands outstretched all day, their wings flapped in great arcs, they've come to bring you away."_

They both knew it was his time to go. His time to say goodbye. His time to get taken by the angels from high above.

"_A lost little girl, helpless and lonely, her flame was almost distinguished, warm yet weak. She didn't want to say goodbye, she tried to protect her flame, No not yet - she cried, it was all just a game."_

He tried to say something in response but she placed a finger against his pained mouth and continued her song. She needed to get her message through.

"_The angels were ignorant, they won't accept her plea, they wanted to take her flame, they want to take the it from…me._"

Her song wasn't done yet and so was her message. But he knew his time has really come and he had to end her song. "I love you Riza." He said with his last breath. Never would and never will his onyx eyes open up again.

She sat there and continued to cradle his head. Her head nodded nonstop as fresh tears flowed down her pale cheeks. _I love you too_… she thought. Nonetheless, she continued her song to the silent.

"_A lost little girl, helpless and lonely, they accepted her flame, and rejected her plea...She wanted to say she loved him, but they took him away too without delay, she wanted to spend her days with him, but they still didn't let him stay…good-bye Roy…"_ She sobbed.

Of course he couldn't hear her for the angels have won. She knew this but she said it anyway.

**Fin**


	17. Scar

**Scar**

It was midnight and the diamonds painted on the black canvas high above were twinkling their shine. She came into his room that night to return his heavy military coat he had lent her the chilly day before because she had forgotten hers.

One knock

Two knocks

No answer. _Should I go in?_ She mused as she listened to the silence at the other side of the door. Maybe he was taking a shower. If he was, he surely won't notice if she sneaked in quickly and placed the cloak on the hotel bed. _Should I?_

A strong sense of _something_ urged her into the room. She didn't know what the feeling was but she followed it. 'The first thing you should do when you're out in the battlefield is to follow your instincts' her artillery teacher taught her a long ways back. Well, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to apply it in this situation too.

Slowly but surely, she opened her superior's door which to her surprise, was unlocked. Then, she quietly slipped in and cautiously found her way to the bed. The room was dark and still. That's when her instincts kicked in again. Someone was in the room.

_Roy? _

She scanned around in the dark and saw no one but an open glass door that led to the balcony. She cautiously stepped towards it and as her eyes gradually became accustomed to the dark, she saw a faint silhouette behind the translucent white curtains. The silhouette, which indeed belonged to her superior, turned around as he too, sensed the intruder. But as he saw that it was only his comrade, he slumped his shoulders back down in a relaxed posture, and continued to gaze aimlessly into the night view.

She wondered why he didn't say anything but hesitantly went closer to him. As she drew closer, she noticed the colonel was shirtless revealing a well developed physique. However, it wasn't the toned body that caught her attention, it was his scars.

Slashes, cuts, gashes, you name it. It was all on his back. Without realizing her own actions, she suddenly found herself slowly tracing the marks of bloodshed. He tensed up at the beginning when her touch met the sensitive scars on his skin but then slowly relaxed and even felt at peace afterwards.

_So many scars…_She thought with a pained frown. And there she was thinking she knew what war was really like. Compared to him, she knew nothing.

"Sir-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off and turned around to face her. His face was tired and lifeless. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

Her frown deepened and a flush of frustration rushed in. Was he scared about talking about the past? Was he scared of pain? Even though it was dark, she could see the clear past-wounds on his chest. He would always refuse to talk about his experiences in war and would always change the subject whenever she brought it up.

"You don't need to hide it..." She said softly and touched the longest scar on his chest.

He grinned at the statement, catching her off-guard, and before either of them could do anything about it; he pulled her into a hug. "I know." He whispered in her ears. "That's why I can never let you go because I need someone to listen when I'm ready to talk about it."

She was shocked by his actions and words but didn't resist as Roy pulled her in to a chaste passionate kiss. Their first kiss. They broke apart a minute later and stood there in the midnight in each other's arms, soaking into each other's wordless feelings. They didn't need to say anything to know what the opposite was thinking. Riza sighed inaudibly in content and decided that a little more patience wouldn't do any harm.

"...I'll be forever loyal, Roy." She murmured and rested her head on his chest that was covered with scars.

"I know."

**Fin**

**Yup hehe. I'm back! And as you can see, I took off my other fma fic 'Just Friends' due to some complications. Anyways, this was a little bit of change in writing for me but I hope it's alright. Ciao for now. Hope you enjoyed it! And while you're at it, leave a review. Pretty please:D**


	18. I Don't Want to Realize

**I Don't Want to Realize**

A little raven haired boy, barely older than six, sat in a decorated kindergarten room that was swarmed with his bubbly classmates and their parents. Moms, dads, all that… Everything was perfect except for one thing. His dad was missing.

As always, his dad had been away on a very important military meeting. It was so important that he had to miss his son's once-in-a-year Open House school event. His mother gazed warmly at him with her pretty goldish-brown eyes and gave his hand a tight squeeze. He was young, but he could see the guilt and resentment in those pretty eyes of hers.

"Where is _your_ father, Rye?" His rival sneered along with other boys in the class. They took the chance to belittle him as soon as he saw Rye's pretty mother turn away to talk to another parent.

"He's at work." He replied coolly giving off a strong resemblance of his father and clutched his mother's hand tightly.

"Pfft, you always say that he's at work! I reckon you're just lying. For all I know, he probably doesn't care about you and ran away from home."

"No, my daddy cares a lot about me!" He defended, glaring at his classmates.

"Then where is he Rye? He didn't come last year too! Or the year before!" The boy shot back.

"He's-"

"At work." His rival finished for him and gave a little sinister grin. "See that? That's my daddy in the black suit. He's the boss of his company."

The raven haired boy suddenly felt a pang of disappointment but continued to glare and stuck out his tongue. "W-Well my daddy…he's a flame alchemist!"

"That's a lie." His classmates laughed. "You're daddy can't be an alchemist or else he would've been famous!"

"But he is!!"

"Prove it! Let us see him!" They challenged.

As if on cue, the kindergarten's entrance door turned bright lava red and blasted open leaving the wives screaming and the men with jaws hanging.

"Did I miss something?" A middle-aged raven haired man grinned lopsidedly and adjusted his tie. He scanned around the crowd of shocked faces until he saw two familiar ones. Rushing over quickly, he gave his wife a quick peck on the cheeks and scooped his son up proudly.

"Roy, why couldn't you just turn the doorknob instead of blasting the door? That's what they're made for you know." His wife frowned disapprovingly.

"To save time Riza. Sorry, but I missed you guys too much." The alchemist smirked innocently. Riza just rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile a little.

"You see everyone? This is my daddy! He's a flame alchemist!" Rye announced to his dumbstruck classmates and hugged his dad closely.

"H-He...I...You…" His rival stammered.

They hate to realize it, but Rye had one awesome daddy.

**Fin**

**Ok, next chapter is definitely going to be sad! Ack, I don't know why, but I always write something happy!! Anyway, ciao for now! Thanks for reading!! **


	19. Things One Can Never Understand

**

* * *

**

Things One Cannot Understand 

Everyone knew women were hard to understand. But let's flip the situation around. Are _guys_ any more understandable than women? Riza certainly didn't think so. She couldn't understand why men are just so damn lazy. Just look at Roy… who was currently rolling a pencil across his desk doing absolutely _nothing_.

She sighed in defeat and bent over the jaded colonel reminding him to get back on task. All he had to do was flick his wrist and sign a few papers here and there. It wasn't _that_ hard. _Sighh…_she could never understand men. Especially men like Roy.

Roy smiled secretly when he felt his assistant's light brush of contact as she bent over him to help him with his work. Oh, he would get into _so_ much trouble if Riza ever finds out he was just being lazy because he wanted her to fuss over him. Of course she would never know and could never understand because it was his little secret.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Man oh man… I had so much trouble with this theme. But eh…I hope I didn't stray off too much and argh…I was hoping this would turn out to be a sad one but noo… it had to be semi happy. **


	20. Murderer

**Murderer**

He was supposed to be the greatest Fuhrer of all. _And she his body guard._ He was supposed to do many great things. _And she his observer._ He was supposed to change the world. _And she his witness._ He was supposed to fulfill dreams. _And she his support. _He was supposed to be the one. _And she his wife._

But why did he always have to be so brash and so enthusiastic about achieving his dreams?

"You killed yourself Roy."

The gray slab of stone seemed cold. But then again, it was lifeless to begin with.

"You are a stupid fool. A _fool_. Why did you have to race into the battle like that without me by your side? You killed yourself Roy...but did you have to kill my heart along with you?"

* * *

**Fin **


	21. Confession With Repentence

**

* * *

**

Confession with Repentance

It was one of those days again when Roy found his feet leading him to the supposed holy sanctuary of God. He was never the type to worship religion or an idol. He wasn't an avid mercenary either much like Ishbalians, but he found the plain house of God to be comforting.

Well, that's how he felt ten years ago when he killed his first human. He remembered it was his first time ever stepping inside the building with a big wooden cross on it – Maes had suggested him to go in. Ever since then, whenever he needed a silent comfort, he would find himself in this place again… especially in that lone wooden box in the corner.

Walking slowly inside with his heavy clock trailing behind, he was about to step inside the lone box when another person came out. It was the last person he would ever expect to see.

"Riza?"

The blonde woman widened her eyes as she too, was taken aback at the sight of her superior. She never thought she would see _him, _a lazy loud joker, in this kind of place because she always thought the silence inside the church would kill him. "Roy…"

"What are you-"

They both stopped in unison and chuckled nervously.

"Talk later." She whispered and got out quickly for him to go in. Roy just nodded and stepped into the box. He couldn't help but smile as Riza gently brushed past him. She looked very nice today in her tanned knee-length dress with her hair cascading down at the back.

But anyways, he did himself a favour and got rid of the excess thoughts inside his mind and seated himself in front of black netted window with a figure behind.

"Bless me father for I have sinned…"

* * *

"Done confessing?" Riza asked as Roy came out and sat beside her on the steps of the church.

"Yup."

"I didn't know you do these kinds of stuff too."

"Well…occasionally." He shrugged watching the busy streets in front of him. "You come here often?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

"...Something bothering you today?"

"Yeah…but it's alright now." He became quiet and watched a young couple walking by the streets.

Riza watched too and noticed how their hands linked tightly with each other. "That's good…"

"...You know what?" Roy said suddenly in a loud voice and looked at her.

"W-What?" She asked, startled.

"Something _is_ bothering me. In fact something is bothering me right now." He ran a hand through thick wild hair and sighed audibly causing Riza to be even more curious.

"Well?"

"Hmm…how should I say this..."

"Sir?"

"Hmm…well..."

"Something I can help you with?"

Bingo.

He smirked widely as she said the right words. Turning around, he looked at her deeply in the eyes,

"Bless me Riza for I have sinned, will you go out with me today?"

**Fin**

* * *

**Man oh man…I did not connect with this drabble at all. It turned from boring to suddenly happy. Anyways, just in case if you don't get it. Why has Roy sinned against Riza? Because of the fraternization code of course! As for why he was in the church…I'll leave that up to your imagination. Meh, I promise a more inspirational drabble will come up soon. Thanks for support! Deeply appreciated. **


End file.
